When love hurts too much
by Heilel Alexiel
Summary: Hot oneshot! There's nothing romantic here! Dirty talk and almost rape scene! Totally OC. Only mature adults!


Hello everyone! This is my first try in this kind of fic. I have already read about this theme but never saw Van in this kind of twisted way. Haha I'm nervous because I don't freaking know how it would impact in yours views. I still don't know how will it impact me in the future when I re-read it.

Anyway for these under the age of 18 or 21 ( depends on your country) don't even dare put your eyes in this fic!

You are warned!

I know that Van is not like the way I'm going to put him and that's the thing. This kind of twisted Van, being someone possessive, authoritarian, obsessive and passional.

I have said enougth let's go to the fic! Enjoy! ;)!

* * *

 **When love hurts too much...**

The Fanelia's military were returning to the country and every citizen were in expectancy. They have won the war against Barasam leaving them with the glory of conquest another land.

The way that the war broke was extremely fierce. Fanelia was attacked first leaving many dead and broken bodies behind. No one knew when they came, later it was said that it was for the sake of scare the king and people. But unfortunately it only served to fuel the king's anger.

Not only were the commom people was slaughtered, the adopted sister of the king lost an arm.

The king and the royal samurais were in another country when it happened. It were Barasan's way of inviting Fanelia to war.

And the king really took good care of them. Everyone knew the fierceness of his nature in battle. He already had an nickename even before the war. The dragon, someone that only a foolish man would dare provoke and the king of Barasan only discovered it when his head was impaled in the tip of the Fanelian's king sword.

After serving his head the king thought it a good way to show around that they have won. The enemy's troops retreated after seeing their king's head in an eternal soundless scraming.

And letting the carnage behind, the men were anxious to prove the sweetness of Fanelia's women. To savor their taste. To lose themselves in their hands and body. For the married ones they relished to remember thier wives and the time they will have togehter. To the adventurous ones they wanted more them of what their wives were going to give and the brothels around Fanelia were in preparation too.

After the show of entrance in the city as the king liked to think and after the annoying advisors praises and sucking up the king stated:

"Fanelia! Today we won not only more land and wealth! We showed that we are not to be messed around! They must fear our wrath!" Everyone shouted in approval and the king make an move with his hand to shut them up.

"I'm your king! My name is Van Slazar de Fanel! Follow me and you will never fear defeat!"

And everyone volley. " Long live to king Van! Long live to the dragon!" and this was the end of the day of the return.

The night was an hole new history...

Van was with his usual prostitute. She had long black bright hair with full bosoms and generous body.

She's one of the most beautiful of that place, her blue ocean eyes were magnificent but Van could care less. He only wanted to satisfy his body's needs. His vigorous lunges and moves were so powefull that she had to hold at the headboard. His grunts were heard outside but in that place where more of the like sounds were commom no one care. Even if she cried or screamed no one would lift one finger, the dragon should be satisfied and she should think it an honor to give herself to him in all the way he wished. And he wouldn't have it in any other way he never asked her what she wanted and she didn't expected him too.

She knew that after the war he would seek her and she was preparing herself for it. In fact he entered her room when she was combing her hair and without a word he took her in his arms lifted her and throwed her on the bed. He riped her nightdress in one fluid motion and was above her before she could say a word. He was rough not even letting her time to adjust to the situation and he was hashly intrude her with one strong jolt. It hurted, she wasn't prepared and she groaned. It seemed to have excited him. And so he didn't stop only started what they were doing now. He was still fully dressed and it seems he liked to do it to show that she was only a whore or was it her way of thinking? She doubted that he would give her the honor of being in his thoughts.

Not even a kiss he gave her before he inserted himself in her, not a word he gave her. Nothing, only his arouse and slogs . It seems that he wanted to speak with his body or better shut her body with his. No room for objection it would be like he wanted, the way he wanted and as many times as he wanted. He wasn't in the mood for plays today.

Van was in a frenzy. He couldn't stop himself his blood was boiling and his only thought was in the body below him. To take her in all the way possible, to make her his belonging. To possess everything, to take what she would give and what she wouldn't. To take her as strongly and as forceful as he could.

And if she so dare deny him in any way for small it would be. The Gods help him or better her because he would be crazy and furious. He never showed her any signs that she could play today he sometimes indulge her in let her think that she was in domination of the situation. To let her lick his body and make him feel good but when she was stepping too much behind her place he took control again.

And right now she seems to know not to go gainst what he wanted. Of course, he would never hit her or hurt her but there were other things that he could do. He knew her and knew that she dislike to be in the position they werer right now. With her forearms on the mattres and her back given free acess to him. Bad for her because he loved it. He could go even more deep as he seems to do now. He didn't realize but in his contemplation he changed their position to these.

He increased the pace of his thrusts and made it gradually more grueling while he squeezed and held her steadily by her hips. And it was only the begining. The night would be long for her even the day because he didn't thinking in stoping any time soon.

Van was still in his clothes and they only left his body in the middle of the night. She was tired they were doing it since he came hours before. She couldn't take more of it, she didn't know what time it was but she was sure that the others were sleeping now. He was the only one with this vigorous stamia. The others thought that she was lucky to have the king in her bed and not some bastard. She in fact thought it in the begining but in nights like this she couldn't stop thinking that it was too much. She still have other customers another way to show that she wasn't special in the least. Of course, the day and the week if he wanted it, were his but she wouldn't last, she knew. He was too demand this night and even if she was moving on the bed she feared that she would faint. Too much she thougth before passing out.

Meanwhile Van continued with his thrusts he saw how she was slowly stopping her responses until she fainted. He knew that they were far too long in this activity but his draconian's blood made it be like this. He was really excited tonight and he half espected that it would happen. He didn't stop. What he needed of her was her body she could "rest" until he finish. And he would take what he wants.

The day have rised and she slowly woke up but what greedted her eyes scared her. She saw her king still on top of her and he was grunting and growling at her ear. Oh my God! Were they like this all night along?! Even with her out?! If like in reponse she felt a sharp pain in her lower back and some fluid came out draining on her..

He really took her in all places, she thought. She felt really sore and he was still to finish within her.

With a loud grunt he released himself inside her making sure to go deep putting himself all the way in her. He felt her shiver and was gratified to see that she finally woke. At least she could feel him at the end.

He was tired and resolved to rest there he could deal with the council afterwards. Without much ceremony he got out of her and before he lay down he looked at her body. And with a satisfied smirk he was fast asleep. He saw that she was really dirt and the look in her eyes were of amazement. With male satisfaction he slept soundly.

She kenw that she was a whore, a slut whatever they would call her. But why it hurt so much? Not only it hurt physically. She was so dirt, sofilthy. She wanted to cry, the look of satisfaction in his face and his smile she should be happy to have his approval but... She wanted to cry and leave this bed. Take a shower and try to forget this night/morning like many others but when she tried to sit it hurt like hell.

Treacherous tears started to fall while she slowly made her way to the bathroom. But before she could take more than two steps the proof of their activities started to drain on her legs. Ignoring it and her tears she resumed to walk again she would take a long shower and pretend that nothing happened. She only hoped that her king wouldn't want more when he wake up she shiver thinking about it and like this another day started for her.

For her dismay he did want a little more before he got to the castle but was less agressive when she couldn't contain her tears. He had pulled her legs up together supporting them on one of his shoulders and started moving, at first she could suppress her pain as she felt how each of his trhusts burned her sore tender parts but when he started his violent harsh lunges she shouted from pain. Even so he hadn't stoped so focused in sate himself he must have understood her shout as a pleasurable one, she thougth distressed and as he didn't stop she started to cry. She said she was sore and he narrowed his eyes to her. She was scared in that moment but he resumed to slow his pace and that was all.

After sleeping Van wanted to glut a little more in the pleasure of the flesh. As he saw her obediently waiting for him siting in a near chair he smiled, she knew how to fawn him. She was looking at the ground with the perfect look of a submissive person. Pleased he pulled her to him putting her on a comfortable position where he could go deep in her with less exertion and made slowly his way in her.

As his excitement increased his domineering nature made him wanted to possess her hard and strongly.

She was oddly dry making the friction more noticeable and it made him howl from pleasure. And that was the reason he dind't stop even when he heard her cry. He wouldn't stop these wondrous feelings because of her. Only when he felt the tension subsied he looked at her tearful face and she gave him a poor excuse but he let it pass since she was usefully enough in serving him today. But he made a point to continued his assault in her. He would make a concession this time for her but the one who dictate was him and he resolved to spend more time than initially planned with her. To grant this concession she must provide to him some satisfaction so he used his unusual stamina to do her slowly and continuously making some jolts from time to time to show her that he was in control and she yelped and whimpered but didn't complain anymore,

For the time being Fanelia was a powerfull country and others were starting to fear. And politicals agreements were made.

One of the conference was in Palas where the beautiful of the sea gave the best view.

All was taking place neatly and the time to show off their princess where coming. Every country was taking advantage of the situation to arrange a political marriage to their princes and princess. It was no different to Princess Millerna Sara Aston and her friend Princess Hitomi Kanzaki.

They were slowly making their way to Millerna's garden. Such a sight was a lovelly and enjoyed activity to the guards and soldiery around. They were the most beautiful and kind princess that were invited there. Not only were they gifted with beauty their soul were of an adventuris Millerna and a gentle Hitomi.

Dryden was already trying to catch Millerna's attention meanwhile Hitomi laughed and it was when Van manking a hasty retreat after discussing with a advisor turned around. What greeted him left him breathless she was the Godess herself he couldn't explain.

More than anything in that moment he wanted her. He would do what it take to have her and seeing his reaction his advisor knew that wouldn't be anymore talks about marriage for the dragon.

It was a confused and conflict period for Hitomi's country. The way the Fanelian king propose the marriage was more like a threat. Being a peacefull country them didn't want to start a conflict with the warrior country. But they had to see that this marriage was advantageous to them either. With the help of both country's advisors, persuasion and many contracts signed they were engaged.

Hitomi knew that her marriage would be of political interest she only hoped that it wouldn't be so soon. She was surprised to know of the Fanelia's king propose. And she was afraid too weren't they a country focused in war? She was musing and didn't realised when someone approached.

"Should you be here alone?" said a husky voice in her ear.

She screamed and turned aroud. "My... my lord you scared me!" she said as she recognized her fiancé.

He gave her a lopsided smile and hugged her. He wanted her to be familiarized with his presence. She was so pure and innocent that she blushed with the lowest contacts.

She blushed and let her fiance hold her, he was always so bold.

"You know, If I could I would marry you right now" he said in her ear making her shiver and he smile.

All was so new to her, the way he talks the way she reacts she was confused. And most of all he knew it and it pleased him. Her purity was something he thought provocative and captivating.

He slwoly descend to kiss her but she turned way shyly. He frowned and his eyes burned. He didn't like to receive a no. He took her wishes in account because she was worth it. But they would be married in less than 2 months and they wouldn't have another time like this.

Sensing his discontentment she said blushing: " I.. I mean... you know I..." she couldn't finish and she wasn't looking at him she was too embarrassed and he frowned more deep.

He was slowly stalking her as she was steping back until she find the wall of the castle, they were in Fanelia. It was custom for the bride to be in the country for a month before she returned to her country to prepare for the wedding. They were in the final stage of the engagement the only thing were to wait the time pass for it. He didn't understand her refusal.

He put his hands at the side of her head and looked down at her. She felt trapped sighing she tried to look at him. He would be her husband anyway she had to say it.

As he watched her he saw her rose lips part and he felt more than allured to kiss her. But before he could take action she spoke.

"It's that... I know that many princess have yet lovers and all but..." He frowned again. Was she trying to say about her lover? Did she have someone eles? He became angry and his hands were in fits.

" I don't know!" she exclaimed suddenly and he was back at looking confused at her. She was scaried of his looks he seemed so angry it scaried her his eyes burned in red color that made her afraid.

"What are you saying?"

"I know its confusing but.. I"

" I never was with someone Van, I don't know what to do or what you are expecting me to do. I..." she was crying now. She couldn't help, what if she did it wrong? Would he laugh?

Surprised it took some time before Van could react. But when his mind recorded what she said he gave her a wide grin. She was amazing the best mate, woman he could have. And she was his, he would be her first in everything even a simple kiss. He was more than happy in that moment.

Slowly he approach her face e said in a whisper at her mouth: " Don't worry. You don't need to know. It's better that you don't know" and he pressed his lips in hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss. In time he wanted more and pressed her body in his. She could fell his warmth she blushed. But Van wanted more he slwoly and sensually licked her lips asking for acess. She didn't anticipate that his tongue would go wall the way in her mouth when she parted her lips to give him more acess to her . She gasped and he deepened more the kiss.

He wanted to make her his, right way in the garden. In the moon light and make sure she stay beside him forever. Her lips and taste were intoxicanting. He never felt or tested something like this and he could say that he did tast some women. But her it seems to increase his senses. Even her small hands squeezing his forearms made him aroused. He need to stop. Painfully separating from her they were breathing difficulty. And she almost fell if it weren't for his strong arms around her waist.

"Good night, my princess" said Van after a long moment he needed to separate himself from her. She realized that he said "my" possessively but thought nothing of it.

Van was seethed while he made his away to the nearest brothel. He couldn't contain himself. He wanted her, Godness! If his marriaged would be like this, he couldn't wait.

When he arrived he saw the surprises of the people around but no one dare to question him. Better so because he wasn't in the mood for it. He had to left his Queen, yes he already think of her as his to find some release in some lowlife that wouldn't even be able to equate with her beautiful and bright hair. To think he had to do it but it would be worth it. He didn't want to scare or disgrace her in anyway.

It was better that he left his frustation here. So he asked for someone with blond hair or in her first day in that house. He wanted to experiment something new. If his wife's innocence turned him so much maybe he could learn something tonight.

To his surprise what he received was a young woman with dirt blond hair brown eyes and petty shape. It would have make do, he thought while her boss was boasting to have purchased one new shipment this week and that he had waited to sell her in the end for her delicate body. Throwing his bag of gold in the face of the loud man he took her hand and headed to a room.

The girl was scared he could tell they haven't even started and she was trembling. To think he always had experienced women he would try to be more gentle with her.

When they were both naked he licked her breast and tried to make her more into it. He took his time caressing and fondling her body and she seems to like it.

He was preparing to insert himself in her when she turned away from him. _What the hell she thinks she is doing? He was being gentle and this is her response?_ He wasn't in the humor to forgive a whore so he hastly pulled her back in place and inserted himself. She cried out loud and tried idly to move away.

 _Enough was enough!_ _She should had got what he was trying to give her and be happy with it. The time for kindness and endearment is over._

He felt a fluid drain from her and saw the blood. He slwoly withdraw from her to better look at it. The owner of the place said the truth she was really a virgin. It excited him more to know he would be her first, the first to taste, the first to take, to make whatever he wanted with her. And take her by surprise because of her inexperience. This kind of power gave him satisfaction.

And so he looked at her. She wanted to run away he could tell and he didn't like it. He grabed her ankle pulling her to him.

Always without saying anything, he placed himself again above her. She trembled and he smiled. Soon she would appreciate it he was sure. He spread her legs appreciating her trembling reaction to slowly enter her. She tried in vain to push him with her hands and it only made him hold her hands on top of her head with one of his hand while the other were firm on her hip. And in on motion he was all inside of her again and he made sure to go as deep as he could. To show her he would take what he wanted and she better not be foolish again. So he started his vigorous thrusts making sure to go deep branding in her memory and her body his presence. He felt delirious, feeling her tight around him and him parting her each time. Her body didn't seems to accustom with his presence inside her and it amplified his lust and pleasure.

She was so tigh around him that he let go of her hands and used his other to hold her hips. Now he was above her while he goes all the way inside her using her hips to come upon him. His weight was all in her and she hadn't a chance to move much it was the perfect position to him. After some time he wanted to go more deep, much more deep and he turned her on the bed. She was facing the sheets and he was on his knees in font of her. He made her put her back out to him and spread her legs for better acess. She was now crying but it was stuffy in the cushion. He didn't lose time in continue his advances. His thrusts were going even more inside her and she could feel it. And every time he seems to groan with pleasure for her tightness. She felt herlsef almost breaking in half. He was too potent, he didn't care about her, he was only focused in himself.

The pleasure was awesome, it was the notion of what he was doing added with the fact that she opened to him like a present. The treat of breaking a seal, he felt it when he deflowered her. Would his Hitomi be like this? No, she would be better he knew it and only the thought made him increase the speed of his thrusts making the woman beneath him sizzle.

When he felt her slobbery enough he put one finger in her and used it to lubricate her other part. She yelped and tried to turn away from him. It only made him put another finger and open her more, she whined. She was powerless against him and she knew it. He didn't like her response to his advance but continued to put another finger, until she had three finger in her wet butt. He was stretching to make room for himself later. _What a slut, is she already used with my fingers?_ Roughly he removed his fingers and she whimpered.

"Don't worry I will give what you want, slut!" and he slapped her butt. It was the first time he said something to her and it gave her the shivers. He understood it like a good indication and moved. This time not so slowly like in the beggining he just thrusted like he wanted and needed not even stopping when she cried and asked him to stop.

* * *

Warning! Hardcore version of the same scena.

"...He was preparing to insert himself in her when she turned away from him. _What the hell she thinks she is doing? He was being gentle and this is her response?_ He wasn't in the humor to forgive a whore so he hastly pulled her back in place and inserted himself. She cried out loud and tried idly to move away.

 _Enough was enough! She should had got what he was trying to give her and be happy with it. The time for kindness and endearment is over."_

After he did her some he pulled her out of the bed. They headed to stop in front of the mirror. She was facing herself and she could see her tearful face. He approached her languidly from behind using his calloused hands to caress her belly and waist. She shivered. She could feel his arouse on her back. She was afraid of what would happen.

So he proceed to lift her, holding the back of her thighs. Out of balance she leaned on him. Looking at the mirror she saw when he spread her legs slowly.

He was savoring the situation. Moving away a little and brushing his length on her.

She gasped. She could see his arouse glaring at her. He was huge and his length was enough to make his presence noted and it scared her.

He smirked at her reaction as she gasped and her eyes widened. Seeing his smile she started to tremble.

He wanted to tease her more, her reactions amused him. Unhurried he made slwoly movements with his hips to brush on her edge. She closed her eyes and he said hoarse and authoritatively: "Look at the mirror and don't close your eyes again. I want you to see how I fill you and fuck you as I pleased."

So she opened her eyes as he slowly invade her from behind. She whined, she still wasn't used to him. Her inexperienced walls streched from his large size.

He did her with hard and deep trhusts, it excited him to see the contrast of their skin color. Her pure white with his tanned form. The way her breasts moved as he trhusted and as he fill her in and out.

More blood drained from her and Van was satisfied to see that he had gone deep enough. He hadn't forgoten her previous rebellion but he wouldn't let anything spoil his fun. As she whimpered and blushed he thought that the mirror was an excellent resource.

Deciding he had enough of this position he let her on the ground and commanded her to separete her legs and bend herself. She was with her hands on the ground and her lower self up to his total use.

Squeezing and playing with her butt cheek he appreciated the smoothness of her skin. Looking again at the mirror, that position only fueled his desire even more. These utter submission, giving herself to be taken as he pleased. _Did she know what was wainting her?_ He chuckled. He wasn't a forgiven man. She needed to learn her place and he was more than ready to teach her. And as he squeezed her more tight he mildly thought if she was going to bleed again.

She whimpered as she felt him squeeze her. It was less shameful if she didn't have to look at the mirror. She was trying to prepare herself for what was to come but nothing that she could have done would prepare her for his violent and forceful take. In his first thrust she almost fell if it wasn't for his calloused hands firming griping on her.

He pulled her bottom to him as he savagely thrusted in her, smashing her soft flesh. With furious pounds he assalted her screewing her up relentlessly. He was ferocious and she could feel his balls slaming her entrance. Her tears started to freely fall. If she bleed he didn't know but he hear her scream when he started. She was too noisy, another thing she had to learn was that he dislike noisy sluts. They were to be done as he see fit and make sure he was satisfied. He smiled thinking in ways to teach her better uses for her mouth.

When he felt that she couldn't hold this position for more time he sighed. He was enjoying do her roughly and hard. He could be like this for hours but he knew his draconian nature was responsible for this, he had more stamina than normal humans.

He was still up and firm he saw when he withdraw from her. Before she could collapse he pulled her to him and trhowed her on the bed.

She was breathing hard when he knelled on the bed pulling her to him by the tummy and shoved her head on the mattress as her whimpers were annoying him. He pulled sharply on her hair and jab himself inside her again. He didn't move only leaned on her body and barked at her ear: "Shut up, whore!". He left the weight of his body do the job as she was forced to squat more into his lap. He thought about fingered her to losen her up a bit before he had his way but thought better about it. She should learn to obbey him right way and she earned a thoroughly punishment. As she didn't stop her cries he slwoly moved out from her. She was still in the position he desired so he used one hand to separate one of her buttocks as the other pushed her head on the sheet and ready himself for his next move.

She felt her head crushed on the mattress and had to turn it to breath. As he leaned on her, he dropped the weight o his body on her. He would give her a real reason to scream this time, he smugly thought and chuckled. Knowing how tight she must be and how tense she was he was going to have to put more force into his thrust. Not a problem, he thought rejoicingly. Appreciating the moment he brushed his length on her tense grain and it was all the warning he gave before going inside her.

With one violent and forcible thrust he was all in her, brusting her entirely. He growled aloud, her walls were clutching tightly at him. Her scream was stuffed on the sheets but not so much and she sobbed pushing one pillow on her mouth as she felt him let go of her head.

He was reading himself for another go, she knew it and she feared that her louds cries would anger him even more. If he was giving her this kind of handling in a normal state she dread of what could happen.

Perceiving her moviments he smiled, she seems to start to understand things, as a compliment he withdraw from her.

She yelped but stuffed her sound quickly. She was awfuly tight, he thought as he took hold of her hips. He parted her butt cheeks to see his work. Her hole was open but closing fast enough. He smirked as he waited for it to close and tense again. What a stimulant view, he thought eager while knead her butt.

This time he would make sure to hold her steadily in place while he got all the way in. He wanted to do her rough and hard, to make sure to open her thoroughly. And so he put all his force and stamina to the test.

Some time later when he felt she was already loosen he wanted to change position. So he turned her to the side pulling her by the ankle and leaning one of her legs against his shoulders. The friction had decreased after so many of his powerful thrusts but even a little tired he still wanted more. So he used her in the new position as to change the direction of his lunges. He wanted to stretch her all he could to brand her body.

As he expected the friction increased and he assaulted her in that way, turning her around and exchanging her legs time and time again, pouding her hard until he was satisfied. When he was to finish she was with her face on the sheets and her butt up being thoroughly eaten and he thrusted with renewed force into her while increasing his speed making it arduos and taxing for her to take. He was deeply in her as he pulled her to him crushing her butt on his lap.

His release was powerful coming out strongly inside her, he let his head fall back and gave a guttural animalistic loud growl. He pulled her harshly to him by the arm and made her sit on his lap forcing her to go more into him. Holding her left shoulder with his right arm and around her belly with his left arm he made circular motion with his hips to relish in the remnant of his delectation. She squirmed and he tightened his hold.

He made his release deeply inside her relishing at the notion that it was her first taste of stuffment and that he was the first to smashe and breach her.

He was breathing hard on her neck still holding her tightly as he waited to catch his breath. When he was more calm he started to leisurely lick her shoulder and sat more comfortably on the bed dragging her with him.

He leaned her body on him to stroke her smooth skin, her breast and even figgered her a little while musing. He was tired, it was a strenuous exercise to do her like that but was worth for one of his best releases. He hadn't hold back, he had put all his strength in each of his trhusts and was surprised that she hadn't fainted. A born slut, he thought amused and chucked. His mood had really improved and as he continued his caress he realised that she was silent. _Good, she's starting to learn._

Somehow he liked the notion of her being stuffed then he didn't come out her for some time. Having a silly ideia he looked around untill his eyes fall upon her dresser. Finally, pulling out of her he ordered her to put her bottom up while he didn't return.

He found her case of face powder and wraped it with a handkerchief, smiling he approached her and commanded her to spread her buttocks. It have a circular geometric shape and a small size. _It has to make do._

Looking at her he almost missed her tightness as he jammed the package in her, pushing it until it was lost inside her.

She yelped aloud and quickly pushed her face on the sheets to smother her sounds. Her eyes widened as she realised what he was doing, sobbing she crushed her face on the matter and tryed not to squirm. As the time was passing she feared that this nightmare wouldn't end. He made clear that disobey him had dreadfull consequences. While he was abusing her she bit the pillow, closing her eyes tightly as she endured his brutal ponds and how her upper body sway wildly. And his animalistic sounds scared her senseless, in the end he made one last painfully wallop going deeply and burnig her insides she thought that he was over but he didn't let go of her nor left her bottom. She didn't understand but she didn't dare make a sound about it. It was more than obvious that he would never listen to her or stop until he felt satiate. Her only choice were to wait for his orders and try to appease him by doing whatever he says. Being in that place for almost one week the others girls had warned her about the men, that there are theses that won't receive a no and that the first time was tough but she never imagine this frightful take.

He order her to sit on the floor while he rubbed himself. She didn't dare look up to him and wasn't surprised when he insert two fingers in her mouth swinging them. He was teaching her how she should

behave and with the other proceed with his strokes.

He sharply pulled on her hair making her engulf his erection to then move back siting more confortable on edge of the bed. He left his had fall back, closed his eyes and spread his leg letting her do her job. Discontent with her hesitation in go all out, he only used his right hand to yank her hair and shove her mouth in and out making her nauseaous. Then he stood holding her head as she engulf him fully. Unhanding her he started to thrust slwoly at first to increase his pace until she was holding at his thigh for support. He grab her head again and thrusted in her mouth while simultaneously pushing her to him. He would jolt simetimes choking her. Withdrwing from her he made her lie upside down on the couch to start his pounds in her mouth and sticking himself until the base. He was doing her hard and when he was almost coming he changed position again making her kneel in front of him. Obviously he would let her taste his fluid. Making her enfulf him until the base he did circular motions with his hips to then pound her mouth more vigorously. Leaving himself in her throat he let her swallow his liquid.

As he was hungry he headed to the desk where were some fruits. He looked at her siting on the floor breathing hard. _Did she liked it that much?_ He eat musing as her chest would go up and down and he let her stimulate him.

Already up he lifted her pulling her knees on his forearms heading for the near wall. Crushing her back on it he jabed himself in her and proceeded to pound her unceasingly. When he was satisfied he headed to the desk throwing everything that was on it to the ground. He lifted her legs leaning them on his shoulders and did her some. Then he turned her around, spread her legs and pushed the back of her thighs commanding her to hold on them. Grabbing her hips he drilled her hard as she swing wildy on the desk. So he headed to the bed, did her from behind while lying on it and turned her again pushing her legs up leting her hold her thighs as he trhusted violently in her. When coming he smashed her soft flesh going so deeply that his ball touched her. After his delicious release inside her, he came out and made one sharp tug on the handkerchief that he let in her backside.

While he changed their position she gave her all to endure his harsh pound crying and whimper a little when she couldn't bit her lips hard enough he seems to apreciet her cries of pain but not so loud. But when he pulled at her backside she couldn't contain her scream.

Van got dressed unconcernedly but before leaving the room he unzipeed his pants and approached her. She was distracted sobbing with her head pushed on the pillow but when she heard his voice she stiffened and slwoly come to him always without looking at his face. She proceded to give him what he desired, licking his length, rubbing it, engulfing him, sulking, pushing him in her mouth streching the inside of her cheek, he seemed to like it because he chucked and even sulking his balls. There was one reprise of the previous event only that this time Van withdraw from her to jerk off on her face. What a splendid job, he thought. She had his fluid from her eyelash to her neck. And he leaved the room without another word.

* * *

He was down the stairs as the owner of the place come upon him.

"My lord! Did you enjoy your stay?" he asked uneasy.

Van smirked and said: " It wasn't bad."

"Oh! What a pleasure to heard it, my lord! Would you want lunch before you go?"

"Lunch?" asked Van a little confused to immediately understand the situation. _So I stayed here for half a day? No wonder I was hungry._

He headed to the door without saying anything more to the pimp but before he could go out he asked: "Are you coming back you highness?"

Smirking Van turned to him and said: "Maybe".

The notion of breaking someone, to take them like this made this experience worthwhile for Van, he didn't know the enjoyment of such mark he gave her, he knew she wouldn't forget.

Now that he was satieted and calm he could think of his Hitomi. After their marriage his escapes would stop. He wouldn't need theses harlots near him. He would have his queen, his mate, his half to be beside him and she would be like no other he just knew it.

Their marriage was splendid. Van and Hitomi were dresses in their finest clothes. No one would belive that it was a political couple because the way Van looked in her direction the love and heat was painfully obivious. And it made her the most inaccessible woman of Gaia because no one was crazy enough to touch the dragon's wife.

During the ball Hitomi and Van were dancing with many of the other guests. Everyone wanted a chance to be near them as in other situation it would be impossible with the dragon. In the castle he never touched a maid or anyone women in the wrong place. He was a perfect gentleman he didn't like to make his adventures in his home. The was noone to bring home anyone.

So he didn't have a bad reputation in the castle and it only add to her liking him more. Hitomi didn't want a husband who would use his servants in that way.

When she was dancing with a knight of Asturia, Millerna's crush, she blushed thinking about it. Her appearance was tempting. And the knight sighed.

"If you weren't a married woman now, Hitomi..."

She looked at him oddly. And they didn't know but Van was glaring at the of the other side of the hall. What this bastard is doing with my wife and he in a flash he was near them.

"Allen, what do you mean?"

"Hitomi, I..."

Before he could finish Van had put one hand in his shoulder painfully tightening it.

"Yes, I would like to know too. And why are you so informal with my wife" He said "my" with all the possessiveness he could muster.

Seeing the look in Van's eyes Allen felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine. The man was a beast he could tell how the hell would they marry Hitomi to him was beyond his comprehension.

"Forgive me my rudness, you highnesses." He bowed to them and retriet before something awfull happened.

Hitomi was a little angry but let it go because his husband, the word was new to her was jealousy.

" I didn't know you were this jealousy, Van" She said smiling to lightened the mood.

"I don't like other to touch what's mine." He said to her while they dance.

"And I'm yours?" She said frowning.

He looked at her and gave a wolfsmile. "Of course you are. Just mine and no one else" She dind't like much this possessive side of him but she said nothing. Before the marriage her mother said of the duties of a wife and sometimes she knew that she would have to shut up even if she didn't like it. They were in Fanelia and being a Queen your husband is no other than the most powefull man in the country, you can't be always contradicting him.

Van was trying to calm himself, dancing with his wife. The bastard was too informal for his taste with his wife and in their wedding no less! Next he would make sure to implant some respect in his head right now he would enjoy his wife's company. She was perfect, her smell, how her body mold in his, how her smile brightened the room. His Queen, finally by his side and no one would take her from him.

He pulled her more close to him.

In their room by night...

Van kissed his wife with hunger he couldn't suppress. She was delicious and tempting. Carrying her to their room she hugged him and as her breath was in his neck he was losing his mind. She seduced him without knowing.

But tonight he wouldn't let his desires command he would be slow and gentle. His wife didn't know anything about what they were going to do so he would make sure she liked the experience.

With calm he putt her sitting on the bed and started to take off her shoes. Proceeding to rest of her clothes all the while looking at her responses and her beautiful emeral eyes. He only stoped when she was in her corsets and pantyhose.

He withdraw and started undressing himself letting her look at his body. He was naked for her to look and he saw the fast blush that covered her cheeks. He smiled only her would be this gracefull.

Slowly he started to take her pantyhose and kissed her legs, her thigh and belly. Always cherishing her. She was a sight to behold. When he took her hand out of the way of he breast, she obviously shy tried to hide herself from him. He wouldn't let it happen.

She didn't offer resistance to his advances he could tell only her shy disposition was in the way but it makes her more tasty in his eyes.

And she was perfect for him the way she looked afraid but without resistance. Offering herself to him but not still completely sure. She was like temptation teasing him to take her right away.

But he wouldn't let himself go astray tonight were their first night, her first night and he would makes sure she would remember this.

He loved her slowly and gently waintg for her to adapt to him and kissing her tears as he moved in her. He couldn't think when was the last time or if there was a time when he put the needs of a woman above his but his wife needed this and he happily would wait for her. In time he knew that he could discover her body more fully he only had to wait.

And like this was the first night of the Queen and King of Fanelia.

Many months later the citizens of Fanelia were already familiarize with their queen. She would go shopping and tour the streets to learn about the people and the land. And if she delayed too much the king would always come out of the castle looking for her. So it was nothing knew when they saw their king looking frantically around.

He dind't like her stray tours, it was always like this she was late to eat with him and here he was looking for her. She had the ability to disappear with no one knowing where she was. Until he heard "that way your highness" one peasant said pointing to the left side.

At least he see his queen laugh with some woman and eating a pie. He made his away to her without giving commoner a glance.

"So you prefer her company them mine, I presume." He tried to look carefree but his perspiration betrayed him. He loathed and was angry every time that she did it. It seems like she wanted to run away from him and he would never allow it. Even as his queen she should understand that her place were by his side or waiting for his return. Not letting him in the castle no matter if it were to go shopping, she needed to ask his permission if he allowed her to go or if he would want her for company or r other more interesting things.

She always dismissed his complains and he let it go because he was being patient. He knew she was a clever woman and as she was gentle he didn't want to make cry again. Many times when he was rough or yeled to her she cried and he didn't want that. Better wait for her to see my discontentment for her to learn.

He was surprised when he discovered that it was more sucefull when he said nothing then when he yelled at her for her slips.

But today seems different she didn't give him much attemtion she only looked at him and sighed he narrowed his eyes. What's this behavior?

"Your highness, come in! Come in!" said the woman next to her making room for him. He sat next to his wife that hasn't give him the honor of her attention.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked outspoken. The other woman gasped and left them alone, smart move.

She looked at him without nothing and took one bite of her pie. They were in a restaurant in a table outside the main part of the place.

"Did you miss me?" She said sarcastically. Her husband only seek her for bed or to try to control her. It was stifling she never knew that marriage would be like this.

He only narrowed his eyes and said authoritatively: "After you finish go back to the castle I will be waiting for you" and left her with this dreadfull word. Yes dreadfull because she could guess his way of punishment and she wanted to curse herself for being afraid. He had a control in her that she didn't like but he had it. Somehow she seems to have gone back to been a child, when she need to do what her parents wanted and she hadn't a voice. Only that now he not wanted to control her mind but her body too. Even now she felt the apprehension and expectation of her body to his words and she wanted to cry because of this. If she had more guts she would try to runway but who would want to help the dragon's woman? No one and they would even turn on her to let him of their backs she knew this.

Van was furious. Wha the hell happened with his wife? What kind of nonsense was being putting in her mind and who was the responsible for it? She was always so gentle and approvingly. The things that she doesn't like she would say to him and only to him in bed when they were alone. Always confiding in him about what her likes and dislikes. Now thinking ,when was the last time she did it? It's been a long time that it happened. Who the hell was poisoning her against him? He threw a chair on the wall. No one dare to approach his study room and was there that he remain waiting for his woman.

She entered warily in the room. Everything was a mess and it was dark because the curtains were closed. She didn't want to go back but she knew that if she delayed too much things could go out of the way. Who knows he could house arrest her. So here she was looking around without seeing things.

He saw her approach and he was angry her delay only fueled his angry and lust. Yes, lust he couldn't wait to put his hands on her and make her say the words that were true. She was his and only his.

He hugged her from behind and she yelped. She couldn't see much but it seems that Van hasn't this problem. He husky said in her ear: " I have been waiting far too long. You should know not to do it"

She shivered and he smiled. Licking her ear and neck he didn't let her go and was undressing her before she could protest although she wouldn't and he knew it. His wife let him do what he wanted only making small protests to make him know that she disliked something.

And normally he would take her wishes into account but not today. Somehow she deserves punishment for what she has done. There wasn't a discussion or anything of the likes but they both knew about the feelings and wills not spoken.

So he was ready to take her in all the ways that she didn't like. It was pleasurable for him but she would know that she was to take it and to not complain. It was her fault in the first place. Anything they did together was pure pleasure for him. His draconian blood was saying to take her right way, right there.

He indulge himself in the tease of the her waiting what he would do. The power of control was in his hand like always and he was so into it that when she moved sharply away from him it took him by surprise. She was rebelling he laughed. His wife always amazed him. If she wanted to play let it be so.

Making it more fun he started stalking her she pace around the room without see much so she stumble often until he cacth her.

"You are mine now." He huskly said more than aroused. She didn't know what kind of trouble she was asking herself. But today she would learn.

He ripped her dress half way making her naked from her waist to above. He didn't lose time he was on her in one heartbeat sulking her breasts hungrily. She gasped at the suddent contact and tried weakly to push him away she could feel her body respond to him. With all the time together he made sure to make her body remember him, his touchs, his necking, her traitorous body.

With her futile attempt to escape from him only gave Van the ideia to tie her hands. He had put her on the desk with her hands tied on her back. Her breasts brushed on the wood stretched them. He take off her underwear leaving only her dress pulled up her waistline. She dislike it when appear that she is only been used. And he knew that's the reason of this position not only this leaving the dress gave an notion of using her and when he start she would know.

He hold the cloth that was tied at her hands pulled her to him and unzipped his pants making sure she felt with her hands what he was doing. Her eyes widened, he wouldn't? Of course he would and he was showing her exactly what position she would be taken. She closed her eyes he was doing it to punish her, she shouldn't forget. For all the things she didn't like was to feel being only used as a tool and he would do just it. Making sure that she was going to be used today only to satisfy him.

He pushed her to the desk making her breasts and face hit the wood carelessly. "Spread your legs to me." He said hoarse and authoritatively. It was his away to make her submit to him even more.

She parted her legs a little to him and he hold again at the cloth only this time to let her in place. And with a jolt he put himself in her tense grain making her shout and whimper, she didn't expect it. She was still trying to adjust when he started his thrust. He trhusted in her while pulling the knot making her uper body swing.

"Did you like it, Hitomi? I'm riding you! It's amazing how tight you are!" he groaned and left his head fall back.

When she said nothing he looked at her back and squezeed the cloth in his hand and enhances his pace making her yelp out loud. Satisfied he kept this pace and this hard take until his release when he took hold of her hips and pulled her to him and in one forcefull last jab left himself lose deeply in her. He like to do this away so much that he decided to make it more often in the future.

* * *

Warning! A little more of hard core version.

He pounded hard in her as he pulled at the knot holding her hands. She closed her eys tightly as her tears fall and pressed her lips together trying to endure it the best that she could. After saying to her that he was galloping her like a mare. Thinking better it was exactly what he did mean when he said it and swinged her hands like the reins of a mare. He started to walloping her amuckly and she couldn't contain her cries. He was extremely violent, his unceasing and ferocius thrust were unbearable to take. She felt like her bottom was splitting and still was doing her viciously. When he came she flet his savage last thrust go deeply in her and his fluid ejeticing like a jet inside her.

She was whimpering now and out of breath. This was too much she could feel him all the way and this kind of lovemaking hurt. She was being only used and what for? This kind of marriage she didn't want.

Where were the stories that she read before?

But he hasn't fisnish yet. He took hold of her arm and walked to the couch. He sat on it and left her in front of him. She was still out of breath the skirt of her dress the only thing to hide her nake body and he was luxuriously looking at her breast. She could see that he was became alive again.

He just said with hoarseness of desire: "Pull up your dress and satisfy me". She was slowly pulling her dress it was difficul with her hands tied from her back. So he loosened her hands to readily tie her again this time with her hand in front of her. She looked at him and he gave her his best what are you waiting for look.

She made what he asked but when she was going to straddling him, he raised an eyebrow and settles comfortably in the chair stretching his arms on it. He was half up and she needed to touch him to complete the job. He wanted her to make him feel like she was worth it and ride him while he would look at how her breast move, this have happened others time. She always felt uncomfortable and ashamed. For his move she knew that he wouldn't touch her this time, he would use her only commanding. She didn't want to ride him like this to have to do it, if this would linger at least she wanted him to do the job. She didn't have a choice but she made a move that she expected to surprise and make he lose himself. She withdraw earning his attention and knelt in front of him. She never did it with him only one time that she tried but it wasn't sucessful.

He was suprised but didn't let it show. Would she really? His musing were interrupted by her warm wet mouth in him. Godness! He groaned. He didn't help her letting her try to please him. But she was doing good this time he let his head fall back and started trhusting in her mouth.

She was licking him and putting almost all of his length in her mouth. She tried to please him as much as she could. It would help to improve his mood she knew. He wanted control and submission something like this would make him happy.

To think she would do this and he was coming fast. When he released in her mouth he thought she would spit or something. The fact that she swallowed it, made he clean again and sat on the floor waiting for his command was almost too much for him. Finally she was showing him her voluntary submission.

To show his appreciation he took her in his arms undressed her and crushed against the wall. Her body strongly pressed against him. He used his hands smoothing every part of her. And he started to take his clothes and in no time was half naked. He wouldn't undress fully she was still being punished but he wanted to feel her breast against his skin.

After bitting her neck and breast marking them. He put each of her legs in his forearms and made his away in her. He used her weight to deeped in her making her yelp. When his strong and furious thusts decreased he said in her ear: "Don't do it again, Hitomi or I may be not so forgiving". And he looked at her she had her eyes closed and she forwning to make one point he trhusted more forcefull as she yelp she said: "Whatever you want Van..." This answer satisfies him immensely and so he loved his wife for the hole afternoon.

* * *

Her response for his whishes were really different Van couldn't complain. She seems more devoted to him than before. She didn't said anything when he took her from behind in the bathroom or when he took her in the kitchen at night. All the ways he wanted she would give. He would test her now in the stable.

He asked for her presence while he was brushing his horse. She came dressed in a lovely green strapless dress. She looked around and saw his stalon and started to stroke his nose.

"You called me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I want to talk to you. You lately seems to want to appease me",

"You were agry.."

"So you didn't mean all that?" he stop and looked at her. He wanted to know what she was thinking and if she was only trying to play with him.

She trembled he was testing her she knew. He got close to her breathing in her hair. "Hitomi... don't play with me."

"I'm not.. I..." He didn't let her finish as he kissed her hard.

"Mine, you are mine, Hitomi. Don't forget." He hastly pulled her the upper part of her dress letting her breast show.

"I want you now" He said hoarse at her ear. And she looked at him. She should have know,right here and now?

"But.. how...?" she said looking around there was nothing to support in that small place.

Not bad he thought she didn't refuse but asked how. There still was a little touch to make her all his.

"My queen, just bend on that wall" he said a breath of her mouth and lifting her face to him. She was ashamed he seems to always came with something bolder but she obeyed.

He let her go and returned to brush his horse. He would let her be in that position for an minute or two. It aroused him to see her breast like that.

Coming close he pulled her dress and pulled out her underwear from one of her legs.

"We won't need to underss for it, my queen. I'm only going to play a little with you." He said as he knead her breasts.

"Say that you want me, say it and I may give it to you" saying that things in her ear only to provoke her.

" I … I want you" she said shy and he smiled. So cute after they have been together so many times she was still like this.

"I don't think that I heard you well. You will have to repeat" She repeat and blushed madly he could see as he moved her and pressed her on the wall. He liked this reaction and after he relish her lips, neck and breast he put her in the prevoius position. He unzipped his pants and pulled her dress up. He played with her butt cheeks putting himself between them warning her about what would come.

After some play he introduced himself in her making her yelp. He groaned, she was too tight after sometime without doing her backside it felt amazingly good.

He relish the moment and let her adjust to him. He was going to do her fresh bottom really hard and fast so he wasn't an hurry. He started and she yelp aloud. He was being rough it seems but she said nothing only yelped when he moved his hips. It was delicious and massaging the smooth skin of her hips as he held it with his calloused hands. He couldn't help increase the pace and hold her more to him.

And it was when someone called to him " Your highness!" he felt her stiffen and try to withdraw but he held her in place and made an strong and forcefull entrance in her to make his point. She had to put her hands in her mouth to stop the screaming. And with this she did stop, making him hold her weight and he started to be angry, to be interrupted and for her to forget his command. He make his dislike be know for the general as he frowned to him saying: "What?!" and the man stop where he was and bowed, the least thing he wanted was the wrath of the dragon upon him.

As for Hitomi he didn't stop only deepened his trhust and moved his hips in circular motion he wanted to stretch her all he could in retaliation. The man at the other site couldn't see them as they were behind the wicket of his horse and the man didn't even dare come near him as he bowed with his head on the floor.

She was whimpering trying to smother her sounds as the man was talking with Van she could fell him stretching her from behind. She didn't want them to hear her. And Van seemed more forcefull as he listening the other. She could fell the warmth of his skin increase as she pressed more firm her hands on her mouth.

He was angry at the news, another foolish conflict as he moved in and out of her, he tightened more his hold in her hips she seems to forget about him and only worry about her sounds and the barked to the man get out.

"Move back to place! I haven't finished!" he growled to her. She whimpered but obeyed.

As she moved back he bend her until her hands were on the ground like this he could be more deep in her and she yelp he was really going all out in her. He did furious and forcefull trhusts making it difficult to support herself. He moved his hips and tried another slant, he would stretch her all the way. No room for question or kindness. She whimpered and yelped until he pulled her to him using the weight of her body to do an strong and deep thrust as he spread her legs. He crushed her on the wall, spreading her legs flattly on it and said: "You are mine and will do what I want. You seem to forget it too easily. I will make sure you don't forget anymore."

And so he took her brutaly this way until he felt satisfied, he used her in more positions, lifting her and supporting her by the back of her thighs, her face on the floor and her butt up, one leg up, two leg ups always with furious pounds and never leaving her tight hole. As the afternoon was ending he took her to their chamber as she couldn't walk straight. But he hadn't finished, he made it painfully clear when he let her in their chamber. She had to take it more in her butt,in her mouth, in her entrance and again in her butt and even betwen her breasts with no kindness or gentleness only the hard and ruthless take. He made clear that after the meeting with the counsil he would take time to punish her. Like what they did were more like to satisfied him than anything and that she would learn how much stamina her husband had. Like it wasn't enough, he made an ultimatum saying that after this month she would never forget him.

And that was when the lovemaking madness started leaving her sore and hurt for during the following month. He was forcefull, authoritarian, passional,obsessive and really demanding. Leaving no room for objection or complaints. She felt used as he took and demanded ownership of her body and her. It wasn't a marriage anymore if it one day was. She became depressed and slowly was fading away.

Until she couldn't take it anymore and she drank tea from a poisonous weed to stop the hurt, the wronte an lettler for the counsil to freed her maidens of this country, this place and one for Van.

 _My husband or should I say my king?_

 _As I'm fading way to my free will I'm strating to feel the thrill of happiness or is the venom working? You know, I wanted to have a normal marriage and I thought to be lucky when we were engaged. To have someone to love me so much but now I'm thinking, did you really love me? Because if it is right I don't want your love. I wish that you would find someone that you don't love for this away you will treat her better than me. I never knew that it could happen but I think that it is when love hurts too much._

* * *

So... guys what are you thinking? I'm blushing here. What the hell it's like a porn fic! I don't know what possess me to write this thing! Godness! Anyway blushing or not I have to take responsability about it.

So reviews are welcome! =D !


End file.
